diopsidedoves_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Villain's Retreat
:There was an island, a relatively small one, that no one knew of; at least, very few people knew of it. Three fourths of the surface of the island was covered by a large, large, large, stone building. The last fourth was a runway for helicopters and planes - many of them. :The building was the center for a villainous organization known as ACC(Always Creating Chaos), and although for months the government had been trying to take this organization down, it was to no avail. The island was invisible because it was shielded by retro-reflective panels, and the villains always made sure to leave no trace. In fact, that was ACC's motto: leave no trace. ACC's next plan was to steal a special plant that could help them control minds. The building, while it looked dormant from the outside, was bustling with activity as people planned to steal this plant on the inside. However, this planning wasn't going as planned. The villains found themselves at a block to continue their plan, and weren't sure where to progress next. As some of the villainous workers lazed around, tired of brainstorming, an announcement came over the intercom system in the building: "Team D, assigned to planning the theft of the plant, please come to Meeting Room 2 for a meeting." It was the voice of the leader of Team D, and it just so happened that the Team D people were the ones stuck on continuing the plan. :"What do you think the meeting's for?" workers asked each other, making their way to the room. :"I don't know, but I hope they didn't find out we've been pausing our work to take a break!" :"They'd be mad if we did; let's hope that's not it." :Excluding the Team D leader, there were 13 people in the room, all expecting the worst from the towering figure looking down on them. As everyone took a seat around the table, the Team D leader grunted for everyone's attention. :"As you all know, I'm Mr. Gurnt, your team leader, and you've assembled on my orders for this very very very important meeting." The team members nodded fearfully. "I noticed a slow-down in work recently and I've come to this conclusion - you've arrived at a block in planning this theft. Am I correct? I thought so," he said, before anyone could reply. A few workers began fidgeting, nervous that he had found out about their break. :"To solve this, I've come up with a unusual but purely genius solution - we go on a team-building retreat!" The workers gasped, delighted. A retreat? It was the exact opposite of what they had expected from this burly man. :"I think that you midgets all lack teamwork, so be grateful that I'm giving you this trip. We'll start planning that instead today, so I've assembled you to assign jobs. I too, will be joining this retreat, which makes for 14 people in total. Now, everybody pay close attention, I'm giving out jobs and saying it only once, but I'll probably end up saying it twice because half of you are dummies." Ignoring the last comment fro their boss, the workers sat up straight for their assignments: "Melissa, John, you'll be working on fake passports. That's fourteen people. Get going! David and Mike, get the plane tickets, but do that once Evelyn and Eileen have hacked a bank and gotten extra money for those tickets. Reynie and George, you two find a nice hotel in the Bahamas, while Kate and Oliver hack a different bank for the money for the hotels. The last three of you - Buster, Ethan, and Emma, get started on brainstorming activities and packing lists." Once Mr. Gurnt finished barking his orders, everybody was out of the room with excitement. They got to go on a vacation for their job, and they didn't have to pay for it! It was a dream come true, from the man they least expected. :"Phew, I thought we were goners! I gotta say, we lucked out!" :"No kidding! Don't jinx it though, never say never!" :"Ahaha, I guess you're right. Off to work!" Category:Work In Progress Category:Comedy Category:Chocolatekoala96